


El primer encuentro

by yageni



Series: Dr. Jeckyll [1]
Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Mistery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji tiene su corazon roto por culpa de Ban y se encuentra con cierta persona... con facilidad el emperador relampago le hace un lugar en su "vida" un clavo saca a otro clavo, al menos eso dicen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es bastante viejo, por favor tengan eso en consideracion cuando lean algún trabajo mío más actual (es decir, deberían de ser mejores, o al menos eso espero =P)
> 
>  
> 
> GetBackers no me pertenece, no hago dinero con esto, blah, blah, blah.

Esa ciertamente había sido una noche extraña, definitivamente extraña.  
El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían con claridad. El clima era agradable y una brisa suave soplaba desde el este.

De pronto se encontraron.

Ginji venia de tener una suerte de charla con su compañero. Digo suerte porque el que más habló fue él mientras que el telépata a duras penas soltó algunos monosílabos...  
El rubio tenia el corazón destrozado; y de todas las personas con las que podía llegar a cruzarse, fue a toparse con él.

Apenas lo vio dio media vuelta, seguramente con la intención de evitarlo a toda costa.  
Pero él, también venia de tener un mal día, por así decir, así que se limitó a saludarlo y a seguir su camino.

Al notar esto el emperador relámpago lo llamó por su nombre y para extrañeza de ambos lo invitó a tomar algo.

Era verano y muchos locales sacaban sus mesas afuera. Se sentaron en una y apenas apareció el mozo, Amano pidió una cerveza y su acompañante con su típica y extraña sonrisa lo imitó.  
La situación al principio se veía algo incomoda para los dos, pero pronto se distendieron y dio a comienzo una conversación.

El chico de ojos marrones comento algo de un hombre y un corazón roto por su rechazo y aunque para algunos fuese difícil precisarlo se noto un cambio en el gesto del otro que hasta el momento solo había hecho alusión a un muy mal día de trabajo. Ginji no pronuncio ningún nombre, pero él supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y no pudo evitar sentirse maravillado al ver la puerta que así se abría ante sus ojos...

Ginji vació su segunda cerveza y pidió una tercera. Su acompañante, en un inusitado gesto de camaradería lo imitó.

Cuando el local cerró, y fue preciso irse el rubio terminó aceptando la ayuda de su compañero de copas para poder tenerse en pie.

Caminaron siguiendo las poco precisas indicaciones del rubio y subiendo una estrecha escalera llegaron hasta el pequeño departamento que estaba rentando con su amigo. Aunque él no lo llamo así cuando lo menciono, más bien hizo uso de un lenguaje algo despectivo, seguramente a causa del alcohol y el enojo, mezclados con el despecho...

Amano se dejó caer con brusquedad sobre el futón, produciendo un ruido sordo al hacerlo. Sin vergüenza ni reparos invitó a su nuevo amigo a imitarlo.  
Este le sonrío y agradeció el amable ofrecimiento, pero de inmediato le explicó que no podía aceptar dado el evidente estado de ebriedad en que este se encontraba.  
El chico de la fortaleza ilimitada se arrodillo en la cama y soltando una intensa descarga eléctrica literalmente evaporó todo el alcohol que había en su organismo, mostrándose enseguida sobrio y como si nada.

Repitió la invitación y su huésped la aceptó, no sin acotar antes algo respecto a que siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo gratamente...  
Cuando su invitado se arrodillo frente a él, el rubio se le acercó, y buscando sus labios dio inicio a un beso hambriento y algo desesperado. Tratando de no perder el control, y de no romper el beso, desvistió al que luego volvería su amante, para dejar sus prendas reducidas a un boxer de color negro.

Cuando quiso desvestirse, el otro lo detuvo, reservando ese privilegio para sí. Deslizó primero el chaleco, arrojándolo lejos de ambos, luego lo descalzó, mordiéndole los dedos de la mano que este había acercado hasta su rostro. Pronto fue el turno de las bermudas. Estas salieron volando con la velocidad del rayo, junto con su ropa interior.

De forma algo impulsiva; primero con sus manos, ahora desnudas y luego con sus labios, se concentro en la zona.  
Ginji lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, mezclada con placer, al sentir la boca y la lengua de esta particular persona prodigarle húmedas caricias en su sexo. Su erección se hundía y prácticamente desaparecía dentro la deliciosa cavidad bucal de este tipo al que casi no conocía, y eso lo excitaba sobremanera.

Lo dejo temblando y pidiendo por más. Se había detenido justo en la mejor parte, solo para quitarse el boxer y arrancarle al emperador relámpago su remera blanca.

Estando ambos completamente desnudos volvieron a besarse, acariciándose, respirando de manera agitada, jadeando... Se metieron bajo las cobijas y esta vez la boca del rubio se dirigió hasta el sexo de su nuevo amante. Apenas había podido devolver algunas de las caricias recibidas cuando este le hizo subir de nuevo para besarle en los labios.

Los ojos marrones del muchacho se abrieron considerablemente al sentir la brusca intrusión de un dedo en su intimidad. Ni siquiera se había amoldado al primero y ya su nuevo amigo estaba acercando su miembro hasta la cerrada entrada e incluso empujando para ingresar.  
Ginji le explico que hacia ya un tiempo largo desde su ultima vez y que ambos tendrían que tener paciencia. Pero al parecer ni siquiera el emperador relámpago era capaz de derretir o siquiera convocar un atisbo de amabilidad en este tipo, porque siguiendo sus impulsos iniciales tomó al rubio de las caderas y con fuerza lo sentó sobre su erección, logrando que este profiriera un grito de dolor y lo maldijera un par de veces.  
Tras propinarle una terrible mordida en el hombro y de dedicarle algunos improperios más comenzó a moverse sobre él.

La respiración de ambos volvió a agitarse, jadeos y gemidos escaparon de sus labios...  
La situación se presentaba placentera para ambos pero uno de ellos salía ganando allí. Con eso en mente el ex integrante de los Volts tomó la mano de su nuevo amigo y la llevo hasta su sexo consiguiendo algo de alivio; un poco más de placer.

El ejercicio era más agotador de lo que recordaba y en un momento dado su amante lo levantó en vilo para cambiar de posición, dejándolo de bajo de si, acostado sobre su espalda, aprisionando entre su cuerpo y el lecho. Apenas logró esto comenzó a moverse, consiguiendo que el rubio empezase a gemir y a tratar de seguir su ritmo con las caderas.

El muchacho de ojos color café le sentía entrar y salir con fuerza. De hecho en esa postura la penetración era más profunda e intensa y cada embestida traía consigo una mezcla de placer y dolor. Por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de comunicárselo a su acompañante. Cuando este terminó de escucharlo le interrogó acerca de sí aquello era algo bueno o si por el contrario debía detenerse. El rubio sin saberlo le dijo exactamente lo que él quería oír: le gustaba que le doliese, aun cuando al principio le costase aceptarlo.

En ese instante el otro sintió que llegaba al cielo. Sus movimientos se aceleraron e incluso su mano volvió a cerrarse sobre el miembro del compañero de Ban Midou. Tras unos eternos y placenteros minutos en esa nueva posición Amano comenzó a sentir que se venia. Arqueando su espalda, ahogando un gemido de placer, acabo en la mano de ese hombre que seguía moviéndose, provocándole contradictorias sensaciones. Pronto lo sintió derramarse copiosamente en su interior. El semen era tanto que al retirarse un poco del mismo se deslizó tibio y suave por entre las nalgas del rubio. Un gemido apagado había escapado de sus labios en ese momento y tras el mismo había buscado la boca de Ginji en un gesto cariñoso, que no volvió a repetirse, para perderse en un beso profundo y amable.

Cuando notó que él dormía profundamente se deshizo de su estrecho abrazo; se vistió y tras calzarse sus característicos guantes y su sombrero se fue de allí sonriendo, sabiendo que el rubio iría a buscarle tarde o temprano...


End file.
